The Unlikely Magical Encounter
by kandydude
Summary: A very unlikely match up of heads of two rival house heads. But don't worry they weren't exactly 'sane' while doing it.


The Unlikely 'Magical' Encounter

"Potter! Come back here!", said Snape after his potions class with him just finished. Snape had been extra bitchy to Harry today. He had a nightmare the previous night about one of the times James and his friends bullied him. He decided to seek revenge on Harry as usual.

"Potter, I could have sworn I heard your curse out Malfoy today in class. Five points from Gryffindor!"

His thin mouth curled up into a sly smirk at Harry's look of dismay. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Potter I warn you that any more back sass from you and you will loose more points from your house team. And I daresay that would upset your fellow Gryffindors." Snape warned in an "I-dare-you." Sort of voice.

Harry shut his mouth immediately, walked out and slammed the door behind him. Snape had an aching urge to run after him and take more points from Gryffindor. It's almost as if he got high off of it. He resisted the urge and started to prepare a sexual attraction potion for the next class (for animal mating) when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, its open." He hissed.

To his surprise, Professor McGonagall strode in.

"Well, hello there. How may I assist you?" Said Snape. However, it was obvious that that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I came to inform you that I think your point-taking from my house has gotten way out of hand and I think it needs to stop," she said firmly, as if there would be no more discussion on it.

However, Snape was astounded at how she came into his classroom and confronted him like that.

Professor McGonagall sensed his anger and said, "How about we talk it over with a drink?"

She magicked two glasses of butterbeer right next to the cauldron of attraction potion. Snape reluctantly sat down.

Prof. M. said "Your grudge against my house students, especially Harry Potter, has gotten way out of hand and is extremely childish!"Snape tried to cut in a retaliation but apparently she was not done talking. "Also," she said raising her voice to block out Snape, "I will report it to the headmaster if I believe it becomes necessary."

Snape, taking the chance to speak while Prof. M took a sip of the butterbeer, said "Excuse me but I think I have the right to exercise my ability as a professor _which_ includes taking points away from your extremely arrogant house students! And might I say, you and your anal self don't mind exercising your abilities either!"

"Anal! I never! Snape you and your greasy hair, pale faced ass should never been appointed at this school!"

At this Snape jumped up to get as close to Prof. M.'s face without touching it. In the process some of the potion got knocked over into their butterbeer glasses.

In a barely comprehensible whisper he said "You wrinkled, loathsome, old bitch!"

Prof. M. did not know what to say to this so she took an angry swig of her butterbeer finishing it off. Snape took her lead, throwing the cup at the wall and breaking it. And then it happened. The potion kicked in. The change was almost immediate. As Prof M. was walking to the door she swerved around with a look of pure desire.

"Well, Snape", she said in a seductive tone," I never noticed how sexy your hair was."

"And I, "said Snape his hair wafting in the air in what looked like slow motion, "never noticed how round your breasts were."

Then there was a mad sort of shuffle as Professor McGonagall let down her hair and unbuttoned her blouse. At the same time, Snape was unbuttoning his cloak. Snape rushed over to the now topless Prof. M.

"Wow," said Snape in awe, "70 years and gravity has not done one thing to your breasts."

"Well I've got a few useful little tricks in my book." She said winking.

They practically ran to his office, Snape locking the door behind him. He savagely cleared his desk and mounted McGonagall on it. They were now completely naked.

McGonagall suggested, "You may want to put an enlargement charm on that."

He willingly did so. Snape then said, "Let's spice things up a bit."

"Your wish is my command," she said getting up and conjuring ropes out of her wand and tying Snape to the wall. The only part free from binds beside his head was his "extra wand". Prof. McGonagall wiped her lipstick on and got to work on that.

He felt himself about to explode and said. "Stop, I want to fuck you." She agreed and unbounded him, lying back on the desk. He put a "long-lasting" charm on himself and her. They went on for hours for hours. When the charm finally wore off they were both exhausted. But that wasn't the only thing that wore off. The attraction potion had reached its end. Both of their faces morphed from a look of pure satisfaction to a look of dismay and disgust. They remembered what they did but could not believe it. They were at a loss for words.

Professor McGonagall was first to speak. "I say we get dressed and simultaneously place memory charms on each other so we never recall this incident."

Prof. Snape, carefully avoiding her eyes, said hastily, "Yes, good idea."

They got dressed, went back into the classroom, and pulled their wands out. They counted down and said incantation. Prof McGonagall looked slightly confused at their positions but simply brushed it off and walked briskly out of the room. She was still mad about what Snape had said. She had the strange feeling that she had just been laid. _But no.._ she thought _I'm a tad older than I thought._ However, Snape, back in his office, was not at all confused. He knew what had happened and did not want to forget. When Prof. McGonagall said the incantation he blocked it while doing it on her. He had never been laid and wanted to remember this day for forever. And he did.


End file.
